


Someday

by Mommie



Category: Football - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Smut, sex in the shower, strange setting for a strange ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommie/pseuds/Mommie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime it has to be this way. Sometime there has to be an end. Sometime even his body couldn't work anymore. Sometime was now. That's why he will end his career in summer. Then he will hang up his football shoes. It wasn't easy for him. But it was for the best. For his family. For his body. For himself. For his little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot that I translated into English. It's not my native language so if you notice any mistakes or can give me a piece of advice of what could I do better, please let me know!

Sometime it has to be this way. Sometime there has to be an end. Sometime even his body couldn't work anymore. Sometime was now. That's why he will end his career in summer. Then he will hang up his football shoes. It wasn't easy for him. But it was for the best. For his family. For his body. For himself. For his little secret.

Martin had to swallow hard. He didn't know how it would go on. How his future would be like. First of all he would spend much tie with his family. He would do everything he couldn't done in all these years as a professional. He would enjoy every moment with his kids and would make their wishes come true. Because they meant everything to him. But he would also spend more time alone with his wife. Just them. Like in the good old times. Making her wishes come true.

But he still didn't know what he would do occupationally. He got some offers from the club. Different work at different departments. Together with Max Eberl he had planned to do some internships to find something that's perfect for him. But he didn't know now where he would end. Maybe he would end as a scout. He had this special skill to see other talents and bring them to something big. Together with the coach he made some young players to the big stars they are now. That's what made him to the captain he was.

It was inevitably that in this moment he had to think of a certain blond midfielder. He played just two years at the club but he was one of the key players of the last season. Also because of his work in the midfield they were able to qualify for the Champions League. It was very sad for them that he decided to go back to his actual employer instead of accepting the offer from Gladbach to stay permanently.

Quietly Martin sighed. He had to admit that he missed the kid. His way of act around others. His pleasure for football. His passion for his job. But also his voice. His laughter. His smell. His touch.

In these two years of his time at the club the both of them got very close in special way. At the beginning there had been just a few glances. From time to time Martin had stared at him in the showers. He had studied his movements and his body. He had noticed so many details and had kept them in mind. For a long time nobody had noticed his glances. But then one time the other one had noticed that Martin had been looking at him. He had looked very confused at the older one until he turned around because he had noticed that he had been noticed by his 'quarry'. For days Martin had made up his mind. He had been wondering what the other had thought in this moment.. But in the end he couldn't knew what the other man had thought. 

Some days had passed since then and Martin had tried his best not to look at the younger one. But the urge had been too strong so he had had to look at him again. And when he had turned his face to him he had noticed that the other had been already looking at him an now had turned around with red cheeks. At this moment Martin had been the confused one. But after a few more days their eyes had met again. And this time no one of them had turned away or looked away. No one else then the both of them had been in the showers at this point. It had been for the best probably because if other had seen them, well nobody knows what they would had said. They had lost themselves in each others eyes. It had been a magical moment but it had been interrupted by a call of the name of the blond one. As fast as possible had the blond one took his clothes and ran out of the shower.

Somehow this eye contact had given Martin some kind of hope and courage. So he had decided to give it a try and had made the move to get closer to him. He had gotten himself a better spot at the showers to be closer to him. So he had had the chance to recognize more details on his body. Like he had counted all the moles on his back. There had been 25 if he hadn't miscounted. Also he had been able to see his goosebumps when the water had been too cold for him. Martin had been looking for the contact all the time. He had touched the other one inconspicuously. Sometimes the other had winced and had avoided the contact. But sometime he ha noticed that the other had been also searching for the contact and had touched him or had leaned himself against Martin's touch. It had been like he had begged for more.

One night as they had been out with the team for some dinner Martin had laid down his hand on the leg of the other. He had checked out how far he could go. Again the young man had winced. But Martin hadn't moved his hand for another few moments. But then as he had wanted to the other one had laid his own hand of the older one's. Okay that had been a reaction he hadn't seen coming but he had enjoyed it. But they had ha to break the contact to eat. But their legs never had lost the contact between them actually.

It had took a few days after that until they had been completely alone again. Because both of them had had minor injuries they had trained individually. Sometimes they had had to train longer than the others and when they had reached the showers all the others had been already gone. Martin had taken this chance to finally got closer to the young blond man again. So while he had been showering he had reached out of his arm an had touched him. Once, then twice. Then he had started to stroke him softly. Like usual the midfielder had winced but he had liked it. He had turned around and had looked at him like a timid fawn. While Martin had continued to stroke him their eyes had been locked again. Just for a tiny moment the glance of the younger one had fallen on the lips of the other. So had done Martin's. Again they had looked in each others eyes until the blond one had move with a sudden rush and had laid his lips on Martin's. A pleasant tingle had gone trough his body. But in the moment he had started to enjoy it the other one had broken the kiss and had run out of the showers. Totally confused Martin had watched him leave.

Again a sigh left his throat because of the thoughts. After their kiss had the younger one kept his distance. No glances. Just a few words of talking and only the most important ones. And then he season had been over and he had been gone by summer. From now one they only saw each other when there was a match of their teams. Until now Martin couldn't tell what it had been that had fascinated him so much about the other man. Never had he felt such a attraction towards a man. Martin was sure that he wasn't gay. But he wouldn't say that he was bisexual either because he wasn't actually interested at all. Actually. If there wasn't this 25-year-old who he couldn't get out of his mind. What ever he had done he had been able to drive Martin crazy. Even now. Even if they just able to see each other twice a year.

It was May when they finally met again. It was the last home match for Gladbach in this season. They made the vow that they would win this match. It was also the first match for Martin in which he was in the line-up straight from the beginning. It would be his last match here at Borussia-Park. As if this wasn't exciting enough. This was also the day that would bring him back the man who was in his thought nearly everyday. They were in the tunnel, ready to go out on the pitch when Martin felt a touch on his should. A slightly tingle started immediately in his stomach as if his body knew who touched him. As he turned he looked straight into the blue eyes of his fellow teammate. A friendly smile was on his lips as he dragged him into a hug. And for this short moment was everything back. He could smell him again. He took a deep breath. He could felt his hands on his back. Could felt his heat. He slapped himself in the face in his mind to keep the control of his thoughts. He should keep that for after the match. The upcoming 90 minutes are too important for them.

The match was very intense. Both teams fought till the final whistle to win the match. After the first half it was still 0:0 but the second half promised a lot of goals. Shortly after the kick-off for the second half the opposing team took their chance to score because of a huge defensive error. And just a few minutes later they got the chance for another goal but this time Martin was there to save them. Much to the joy of the fans. It was the 75th minute when the Borussen got the equalizer with a dream goal of Raffael. After ten more minutes it was not hard to see that both teams couldn't get much more. But they still fought. Both teams wanted to win this. 87th minute, Gladbach got a corner. Everyone except Sommer was in front of the opposing goal. It was a now or never. Hazard bought the ball straight in the middle to his teammates. And the the whole stadium went into an ecstasy. The winning goal for Borussia Mönchengladbach was shot. Everyone was shouting the name of the scorer as if he was a saint. And somehow he was. Everyone from the ranks was shouting 'Martin Stranzl'. He put the ball perfectly with his head straight into the net. The opposing keeper got no chance. He couldn't believe it. It was crazy. His last home match and he made the winning goal. Everyone was out of control. As the final whistle was blown the whole stadium was on fire. The team was celebrating. And in the middle of everything was Martin. He was the man of the match.

It took him quite some time until Martin reached the cabin to take a shower. They celebrated long with the fans. The fans and the team were celebrating him. Also had he gave much interviews. In the moment as he felt the warm water on his skin all the stress of the match was gone and a little sigh came from his throat. What a day. He didn't want to cry but he did. The fans made such a great choreography for him and even sang a song for him. It was okay even for a 35-year-old man like him to cry over something special like this. But slowly he got calm again. Not much of his teammates were still there. Because they wanted to go to their favorite Italian restaurant most of them wanted to go home before to change in something more suitable. Martin had bought something with him because he wanted to be the last who would left this stadium today. He wanted to say good bye to it in his own way. As the last one left the cabin Martin took on his shoes an also left. But he didn't choose the way out of the stadium. He chose the way into the stadium.

And here he was. In the middle of the empty stadium. On the sidelines. His glance went over the ranks. He would miss it to play here. But his time has come. It was time to say good bye. He closed his eyes and thought about his years at Gladbach. These past years were the best of life. He didn't regret it that he left is homeland at the age of 16. Especially not the transfer to Gladbach. 

Suddenly there was this kind of dangerous tingle in his stomach. His body slightly hardened. It was nearly like when a wild animal noticed that it was chased and it has to chose whether to run or not. Carefully the Austrian turned around and opened his eyes again. And there he was. Just a few steps away. His hair was a mess and still a little bit wet. His hands deep into the pockets of his tracksuit pants. On his lips a mischievous smile.

“I knew I would find you here” came out of his mouth and his eyes stared right into the older's ones.  
Martin had to smile. Was he looking for him?

“Now you found me. Shouldn't you be on your way back home with you teammates?”

“I will follow them later. There is something...I have to do here!” Martin looked confused into the face of the younger one. What did he had to do? Especially here at the stadium. And what role did Martin played in this? His thoughts were immediately stopped by a hand on his cheek. The touch felt so hot, that he had the feeling he would burn.

“I owe you something....but I would like to discuss this in the cabin.” Okay now was Martin completely confused. The blond midfielder spoke in riddles to him. Nevertheless followed Martin the other one straight into the cabin of the Gladbacher. 

He closed the door gently behind him and leaned against the wall. His glance went straight to the blond man who was standing in the middle of the cabin with his back to him. Somehow he seemed to fight some inner battle. But what was going on? Right in the moment Martin wanted to ask him the other one started to talk again.

“I left you back then...in the shower...after I....after....after I ki....kissed you...”

Martin paused and felt how his stomach tightened. He expected everything but not that. There was always some hope that someday he would get an explanation but to be honest he gave up on this some time ago.

Slowly the blond turned around and looked straight into the eyes of the confused black haired man. Suddenly there was this tension between them. Just their eyes seemed to communicate. But there was no clear statement. But it made them come closer to each other so there were standing now toe to toe. 

A few more minutes in silent until Martin started to speak again: “Why did you left? Why did you avoided me?”

“It was too much for me. I was....confused. I...Martin listen....I'm not gay or so...but...”

“But there is this...whatever between us....I know. But believe me kid I'm not gay either. You're the only one who made me feel this way....and...and I don't know why...” He was looking deep into his eyes and swallowed hard. “I want you!”

It was like someone flipped the switch. Faster as they could even get what they were doing their lips met. It was no soft and shy kiss like their first one. It was wild and passionate and hot. There was a huge tingle everywhere in Martin's body. He felt electrified. Greedy he pulled him closer by his nape. Martin felt like he was in fill intoxication. And he wanted more. Much more. And the way the younger one dragged at his clothes he wanted more too.

They just broke the kiss to take a deep breath. In this time the first clothes were thrown on the ground. The didn't want to lose time. Like teenagers who wanted to make out before their parents would be home again. They took of their clothes while kissing. As the last piece of fabric was on the ground pushed Martin the other one straight into the showers. He gasped surprised as he felt the cold tiles at his back. But there was also a gasp from the older one because he could now feel the growing erection of the other on his. Again the kiss was broken by the defense player but his lips stayed on the skin of the other. They kissed down their way over his neck, his breast and his stomach and in the end he was kneeling and faced the erection of the other man. He hesitated. Never had he done something like this before. But it shouldn't be that difficult, should it? He had some blowjobs before so he should just do what they did to him. 

Carefully took the older one the penis in his hand and licked over the tip. The groan the younger one let out of his mouth made his own penis twitch. Slowly he embraced it with his lips and let it slip into his mouth. It was a strange feeling doing this but it wasn't disgusting for him. Actually his lust just grew. And the quiet little moans that came out of the mouth of his lover as he started moving his head just made him want more.

And he wanted so much more than just his little blowjob. So he laid his hands on his butt and started to looking with his fingers for his little entrance. As he found it and pushed against it the other one jerked but also let out a loud gasp. Slowly and with the intention not to hurt him he put one finger inside him. Another load moan. He knew that the other would need much preparation so he made it slow and gently. The tight heat made himself moan a little and his penis even harder. He always stopped when he noticed that the other just clenched. Time after time he just put more fingers inside but always tried not to hurt the other too much. But now Martin became dizzy because of his lust. He needed release.

“M-Martin...I....I w-want you...” The voice of the other was nearly breaking. Martin looked up to him and saw his need in his eyes. Slowly he put his fingers out and rose to his feet. Immediately the Rheinländer kissed him and rubbed himself on the body of the other. But Martin broke the his shortly after and turned him around so he now faced the tiles. With much saliva Martin wet his cock and the anus of the other. And then he pushed himself carefully into the other man. It took some time until he was fully inside him because the midfielder always started to clench again. But both of them moaned loudly as he finally was able to start moving. Martin couldn't describe what he was feeling but it was amazing. After some gentle thrusts he felt that the younger man started to moving against him. Begging and moaning for more. With wide grin on his face he moved faster and harder bit by bit.

The shower were full of gasps and moans. The air was filled with the smell of sex. Both footballers were in a sensual frenzy. They became addicted to their lust. Martin felt like he was burning from the inside out so he just turned on the shower. The cold water felt down on their bodies while there drove themselves to their climaxes. With heavy breathing pulled Martin his dick out of him and leaned on the wall. He heart was racing like Formula One car. He felt like he was on fire even though the cold water was running down his body.

After some moment he finally looked at the man next to him. He was also out of breath but he looked released. What happened that the both of them just did what the did? As their eyes met Martin could see in the eyes of the other that he was thinking the same. But neither of them had an answer. Martin leaned over and kissed him softly before he get out of the shower and got them some towels. Neither of them said something. They kept their silence while getting dressed again.

Martin was the first one who found his voice again: “I should go. The other would probably already reported me as missing.” Both of them had to laugh about this little joke. It was a relieving laughing. The blond one hugged him tight but quick.

“Have a great evening and let them celebrate you! You were the best captain I've ever had!”

Tears came to his eyes. Many of his former teammates had told him that these past weeks. And it made him proud. Made him feel that he had done everything right here in Gladbach. 

“Good bye, Martin. Or like you say in Austria: Servus, Martin! We will see each other!” With a wide grin he turned around and wanted to leave. But as he reached the door it was Martin who stopped him one last time.

“Christoph?” He looked at him until he turned around again to look at him too. “Thank you!” Christoph's response was just a nod and a smile on his lips. Then he opened the door and left the cabin and shortly after the stadium. Made his way home to Leverkusen.

Martin stayed a few more minutes. Everything was spinning in his head. But he realized something: Christoph Kramer was one of the best teammates he had in his whole career. And they would definitely meet again. Someday.


End file.
